DESERT LOVE
by Kaisoo Fanfic Project INA
Summary: Aku akan tetap menjadi sandaran bagi kebahagiaanku meskipun kebahagiaan itu menyakitiku. [AUTHOR: COLORS] [KAISOO. KAIDO. KIM JONGIN. DO KYUNGSOO] YAOI. NC-17. DLDR!


**.**

**DESERT LOVE**

**Author: Colors**

**[Kaisoo | YAOI | Band!AU | Rating NC-17]**

.

.

.

—**Author POV—**

Dalam hal kehangatan, keterusterangan, profesionalisme dan pesonanya, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menandingi Kim jongin. Seseorang yang memiliki daya tarik, penuh gairah, bertanggung jawab dan selalu siap membantu. Yang terpenting lagi, dia dapat memberikan hadiah yang paling berharga melebihi apa pun, yaitu kesetiaan dan pengertian.

Do Kyungsoo termasuk luar biasa beruntung bisa bersama-sama dengan pria itu, karena Jongin selalu siap dengan ribuan penawar kesedihan yang ia letakkan dalam sebuah kotak kecil di dasar hatinya.

Pagi di awal tahun baru membuat suasana kamar mereka sedikit berbeda. Tak seberantakan seperti biasanya karena semalam mereka harus melewatkan malam pergantian tahun di luar. Bahkan saat ini Jongin masih mengenakan kostum dan riasan wajah bekas semalam. Terlalu lelah untuk melepas semuanya.

Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu terbangun satu jam lalu hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun untuk mengamati wajah tidur Jongin. Posisi tidurnya tak berubah sejak ia menghempaskan tubuhnya, lalu tertidur dalam satu hembusan nafas. Mungkin rasa lelah benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo pelan, tak memaksanya untuk buru-buru bangun walaupun hari ini ada ratusan _schedule_ yang memburu mereka.

"Jongin, cepat bangun! Kita harus latihan koreo sekarang juga." Kalimat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan tak sejalan dengan nadanya yang santai. Namun saat mendengar ketukan pintu dan teriakan Baekhyun dari luar, barulah ia bergerak cepat untuk mengguncang tubuh Jongin menggunakan sebelah kakinya.

"Heh, Kim Jongin! Bangun!"

"Hmmn, beri aku waktu dua menit untuk mengakhiri mimpiku." Bibirnya tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah senyuman, menyamarkan garis tipis yang membelah dagunya.

"Aku tahu wajah tidurmu itu terbaik se-Korea Selatan, tapi lebih baik lagi kalau sekarang kau bangun karena semua orang sedang menunggumu!" Kyungsoo menambah kekuatan pada telapak kakinya untuk menekan dada Jongin agar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Enghh, oke, oke, aku sudah bangun," ucap Jongin terlihat kesulitan menyingkirkan kaki Kyungsoo yang menginjaknya. Saat membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung berhenti pada sosok Kyungsoo yang kini memberikan tatapan malas.

"Aku tak mau bangun jika kau memandangku seperti itu." Nada bicara Jongin terdengar lebih manja dari sebelumnya, menciptakan rasa mual hingga Kyungsoo menarik kakinya. Jongin langsung beranjak turun dari tempat tidur hanya agar bisa menutupi wajah Kyungsoo dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan yang entah kau gunakan untuk apa selagi kau tidur!" ucap Kyungsoo, tak sungkan mengeplak dahi pria yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau memperhatikan aku semalaman?" kini tangan Jongin menyapu ringan wajah Kyungsoo, lalu berhenti di sebelah pipinya seakan mengirim kehangatan di sana untuk memberi warna pada wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat.

Tangan itu adalah tangan yang sama yang selalu menghapus keringat Kyungsoo seusai _performance_ di beberapa acara musik. Kim Jongin mengerti benar, tergabung dalam sebuah idol group memang bukan hal yang mudah, namun saat ia menyentuh pria yang diinginkannya segala hal yang terasa rumit akan hilang tak berbekas. Itu sebabnya tangan itu seperti tak pernah lelah untuk meraihnya.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukannya? Tidak seharusnya dia begitu terhadap orang tua." Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa punya hak mengomentari perilaku Jongin yang tanpa alasan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Seakan tak mendengar apapun, Jongin berlalu begitu saja tanpa merespon ucapan Baekhyun yang kali ini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Marahi dia sesekali saja, Kyungsoo! Katakan itu ilegal."

"Oke!" balas Kyungsoo ringan, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Jongin yang tengah membuka kotak makan siangnya.

Jongin terlihat bersemangat, mengangkat sumpit tinggi-tinggi seolah hendak mulai berperang menghabisi rasa laparnya. Namun ia tiba-tiba terdiam untuk mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo sambil berkata, "Kemarilah."

Kyungsoo hanya mendekat tanpa ingat tujuan awal yang beberapa detik lalu dibahasnya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

Bahu Jongin lebih lebar dan sangat sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit iri. Tetapi bersandar pada bahunya membuat Kyungsoo dapat melewatkan segalanya hingga tanpa sadar ia selalu menyandarkan kepalanya setiap kali duduk berdekatan dengan Jongin.

"Ini tidak adil." Jongin sengaja bergeser, menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo ikut bergeser mengikuti pergerakan Jongin. Begitu seterusnya sampai Jongin tak bisa lagi menjauh karena dirinya berada tepat di tepi tempat tidur.

Sejak grup mereka debut Kyungsoo adalah teman sekamar Jongin.

"Hey, jangan terus mendesakku!"

"Hmn? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya di sela kesibukannya bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

"Kau selalu bersandar di bahuku, tapi giliran aku yang ingin bersandar kau berpura-pura tak peduli seperti sekarang ini."

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya, lalu melihat ke arah pria di sampingnya, memandang kedua matanya dan tanpa sadar mencoba menghitung bulu matanya. Sementara Jongin tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sepasang bibir yang kini berguman tidak jelas.

Sesaat kemudian Jongin menyentuh ragu bibir Kyungsoo menggunakan bibirnya. Ketika itu terjadi, Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya sementara Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

Ada rasa takut akan penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu sebabnya Jongin terkejut saat mendengar sebuah desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak keberatan. Dan pastinya ia menyukai dan menikmatinya.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo ... aku ingin memilikimu."

.

.

.

—**Jongin POV**—

Do Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo yang tak pernah mematikan cahaya matanya untuk melihat ke arahku.

Memangnya Siapa lagi? Dia telah memberikan bantuan dan dukungan lebih daripada yang kuharapkan. Melalui matanya ia memberitahuku tentang dunia yang terlihat olehnya dan ia yang terlihat oleh dunia. Pemikirannya yang luar biasa, masukan yang bijaksana, serta senyuman yang cemerlang bisa membuat ketidakberuntungan lupa untuk mengunjungiku.

Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu membuatkanku makanan, memperhatikan semua barang-barangku yang berantakan, terkadang memeluk punggungku secara tiba-tiba atau mengecup ringan bibirku saat aku memandang ke arahnya. Sifat-sifat yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara sederhana itulah yang membuatku tak pernah lari darinya.

Jika aku berpikir seperti itu tentangnya, kurasa aku menemukan istilah lain untuk menggambarkan arti kebahagiaan.

Bahagia itu Do Kyungsoo.

Ah, jika aku tetap berpikir seperti itu, takdir buruk tak akan pernah menyentuhku.

.

.

Saat bibirku mengusap bibirnya, sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka mulutnya, mengundang bibirku agar mengikutinya. Kureguk napas beraroma _green_ _tea_ setelah terlebih dulu mengecap kelembutan bibirnya, lantas lidahku menjelajah kedalaman mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan tangannya melingkar erat di pinggangku. Kemudian bergerak naik di sekitar dada, lalu leherku hingga jarak di antara kami semakin menyempit.

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya sampai akhir. Ini sudah larut dan kita harus bangun pagi sekali besok." Meskipun enggan, aku berusaha melepas tautan bibirku darinya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkanku?" Kyungsoo bertanya, "itu artinya kau ingin melakukan hal ini denganku. Bukankah begitu?"

Nafasku tertahan begitu Kyungsoo menyelimuti leherku dengan kedua tangannya. Terlebih saat matanya terus mengunciku di sana sampai aku tak punya kesempatan untuk berpaling.

Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tak meleset sedikit pun. Aku menginginkannya. Tapi ... aku harus bisa membatasi keinginanku.

"Benar 'kan, kau menginginkanku?"

"Bukan begitu," bantahku ragu.

Saat aku ingin membuat penyangkalan yang lebih kuat, tangannya lebih dulu menarik kerah kemejaku. "Aku juga menginginkanmu, tapi untuk berpacaran ataupun hal-hal emosional lainnya kita lupakan dulu. Aku ingin kita tetap berteman." Kyungsoo berbisik menghipnotisku dengan pandangan matanya yang begitu yakin.

"Lagipula Jongin ...," lanjutnya, "aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini." Tangannya menurunkan resleting celanaku dan mulai menyentuh bagian privat tubuhku yang sudah mengeras.

Aku selalu ingin menyangkalnya. Tapi entah kenapa pada akhirnya mulut ini selalu terkunci, terlebih saat menyambut ciuman hangatnya.

Ciuman yang bagaikan surga sekaligus neraka bagiku.

Cara Kyungsoo memperlakukanku cukup hebat sampai terkadang bisa membuat air mataku keluar. Pada akhirnya, akulah satu-satunya orang yang harus menyerah.

.

.

.

—**Author POV**—

Tangan Jongin mulai mengangkat atasan Kyungsoo. Menyentuh bagian bawah dadanya lalu menggapai punggungnya, meraihnya hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan dari dada hingga jari kakinya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk pria di hadapannya dengan kasar. Jemari tangan lainnya tak berhenti memainkan bagian bawah tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo terengah saat sentuhan hangat menyelinap pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan gemetar dan tak sabar, Kyungsoo menarik semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Jongin hingga pria itu tak bisa menutupi semua miliknya. Kyungsoo membawa dirinya semakin dekat pada Jongin.

.

.

"Jongin! Kyungsoo! Cepat bangun!"

Keributan yang berasal dari luar kamar berhasil membuat mata Jongin terbuka.

"Gawat!" Jongin panik, meraba sekitarnya dengan tangannya. Mencari Kyungsoo yang dia kira masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya.

"Cepat bersiap-siap!" Suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyadarkan Jongin sepenuhnya kalau saat ini dialah satu-satunya orang yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Super gawat!"

.

.

Kali ini beberapa acara di stasiun TV tidak terlalu menyiksa Jongin. Maka dengan langkah yang masih penuh semangat ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memainkan _Let's Get Rich_ di ponselnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin mendapati seseorang yang bersandar pada bahunya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, salah satu member lain dalam grup yang sama dengannya. Pria itu tertidur lelap menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang sempit.

Mungkin terlalu kekanakan jika Jongin meminta Sehun menyingkir. Tapi, yang terjadi berikutnya Jongin hanya melangkah mundur dan kembali melihat satu sisi kebahagiaannya bersama Kyungsoo, tanpa melihat sisi lainnya.

_Andai aku wanita, pasti hal sekecil ini sudah kuselesaikan dengan tangisan._

"Ah, aku berhenti disini." Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu managernya yang harus menginjak rem secara mendadak ketika membawa van mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suho sang leader bertanya sambil mengusap dahinya yang baru terbentur jok depan. Jongin melirik sesaat pada Kyungsoo yang masih saja berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Taemin-_ie_."

Kyungsoo menghentikan permainannya hanya untuk melihat ke arah Jongin tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap ke dalam cangkir berisi coklat panasnya, bahkan tidak menoleh ketika Jongin datang mengentakkan kaki ke kamar tidur mereka.

"Kau hanya ingin melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Coklatnya." Jongin mengambil cangkir yang ada di meja yang bersebelahan dengan kursi tempat Kyungsoo duduk. "Jika kau tidak meminumnya biar aku ...,"

Jongin terkejut karena Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menyusuri turun bagian depan celananya dengan tangannya, lalu naik lagi, merasakan bagaimana kerasnya pemuda yang berusaha menahan cangkir di tangannya itu agar tidak tumpah.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan jemari di sekelilingnya, membelainya saat ia berhasil melepaskan celana jeans Jongin. Tidak seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, kali ini perlahan dan penuh ketenangan.

"Jongin, akhir-akhir ini kau mengacuhkanku," desisnya saat Jongin merespon tindakannya setelah berhasil menyimpan cangkir di tangannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusiapkan," desis Jongin menyelinapkan jemarinya pada bagian belakang Kyungsoo dan membenamkan satu jari ke dalam dirinya.

"Ahnn!"

"Bagaimana, apa kau merindukanku?" Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidur dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. Berlutut di antara kedua kaki pemuda bermata besar itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke mulutnya seolah-olah hendak meminumnya.

Inilah saat bahagianya. Saat bahagia yang membuat Jongin perih, tak mengerti dan bimbang.

"Ahh ... Jong—Jongin, cepat!"

Kyungsoo melihat ke atas, terdapat Jongin yang sudah melepas celana dalamnya dan kembali dengan tangannya yang meraba bagian tubuh belakang Kyungsoo. Sementara tubuh Jongin sendiri sudah menegang di perut pemuda itu. Kyungsoo gemetar penuh kekaguman. Begitu indah, begitu aneh, begitu menawan.

Jongin melihat ke bawah dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya. Tapi tatapan itu seperti bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Apakah kau terlalu lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo, menekan dahi Jongin dengan ujung telunjuknya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Kau berpikir sesuatu yang rumit lagi?" kali ini telunjuk Kyungsoo berlari menelusuri otot dada Jongin.

Lalu entah untuk apa Kyungsoo berbisik, "Tolonglah ..." Satu kata itu membuat seluruh tubuh Jongin kembali mengencang seolah-olah dia siap meledak.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin mendekat, kemudian menekan jari kedua ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terhempas, tangannya terangkat di atas kepalanya saat ketegangan menggoda tubuhnya. Ketika Jongin menarik diri hanya untuk menekan masuk ke dalam dirinya, keinginan yang begitu besar muncul dalam diri Kyungsoo. Kemudian bertambah besar dengan setiap tekanan dan tarikan, sampai memuncak dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan tinta putih.

Ketika tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang, Jongin membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku setelah perayaan ulang tahun kita nanti." Seakan tak mendengar, Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin dan menyatukan mulutnya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Setelah menyaksikan kebebasan Kyungsoo, tidak terpikirkan sedikit pun untuk mengingkari dirinya dari hal ini. Kyungsoo harus menjadi miliknya. Biarkan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan tidak menunjukkan rasa yang membuatnya bimbang.

Jongin meraih paha Kyungsoo untuk lantas membukanya semakin lebar, lalu menggenggam dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah siap.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menekan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tetapi hanya sedikit. Kyungsoo masih sangat rapat. Setiap otot di tubuh Jongin bergetar menunggu dirinya menghujam ke celah seperti bunga mawar itu untuk mengubur dirinya di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Tetapi setiap kali ia melakukannya, Jongin akan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kesakitan.

Namun Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, mendorong Jongin untuk memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Jongin mengerang merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih rapat, hampir tidak mungkin dimasuki. Jongin masih saja takut menyakitinya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," suara Jongin menjadi rendah.

"Bukankah memang seharusnya sakit?" Kyungsoo berkata, menuntut Jongin untuk menyetujuinya lalu menghela nafasnya "mungkin sedikit."

"Sedikit tapi tetap sakit."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggguk tetap meyakinkan Jongin dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium Jongin.

"_More than world and more than life to me you're so dear_."

Jongin meregangkan pinggulnya, berusaha memasuki Kyungsoo lagi. Saat itu Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak jika Jongin tidak membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Erkkkkhh,"

"Sssst, you won't be hurt." bisik Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Ku-kurasa, itu tidak berhasil."

Jongin terdiam, membiarkan tubuh Kyungsoo beradaptasi dengan ukurannya. Setelah Kyungsoo mendapati kenikmatannya dia mulai bergerak perlahan, mencari ritme yang bisa memuaskan Kyungsoo. Jongin menunduk untuk menjilati tubuh Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi peluh mereka. Kyungsoo mendesah, mengangkat kakinya pada bahu pria berkulit kecoklatan di atasnya.

"Kau, bisa sedikit lebih cepat," bisik Kyungsoo. Maka sesuai keinginannya, Jongin masuk lebih cepat kali ini dengan memainkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga menegang.

"Ah, Jongin ..." Semakin keras Jongin menghujam, semakin sering Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ketika Jongin semakin besar di dalam Kyungsoo hingga ia tak dapat bergerak, Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya hingga dadanya menempel pada dada Jongin.

Jongin sudah pada batasnya, dan pada gerakan terakhir ia meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo sebelum meledak di dalam diri pemuda itu. Tangannya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan memandang kedua matanya yang besar.

Perlahan, sebuah pikiran muncul dari rasa mabuknya.

_Aku mencintainya._

_Kyungsoo, aku begitu mencintainya sampai aku melupakan tatapan matanya yang masih saja belum bersamaku._

_._

_._

"_Happy birthday_!"

Perayaan ulang tahun untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berjarak tidak jauh terlihat begitu kekanakan. Dengan dihadiri seluruh member serta beberapa fans yang dianggap beruntung karena memenangkan sebuah kuis yang mensponsori mereka. Balon-balon, tulisan banner besar, dan kue bertingkat yang berwarna-warni, serta setumpuk kado yang fans mereka sengaja kumpulkan.

Jongin terkekeh setiap memikirkan wajah enggan beberapa member lainnya yang mau-tak-mau memakai topi ulang tahun.

Kembali matanya berhenti pada sosok yang sedang susah payah meniup balon dan melepasnya begitu saja setelah dia berhasil. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sekali lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tipis.

Semoga kamera tak dapat menangkapnya, karena sudah terlalu sering ia mendapati dirinya dan Kyungsoo terpampang karena tingkah mereka yang mencurigakan.

Malam semakin larut, semua tampak kelelahan, tapi tidak dengan Jongin.

Tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo, sehingga membuat pria kecil itu bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang ikutlah denganku setelah acara ini usai."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu melepas pegangan tangan Jongin. "Jangan lakukan ini di tempat umum."

"Baiklah, asal kau ikut denganku, atau kurobek kemeja yang kau kenakan saat ini juga."

.

.

Kyungsoo terheran-heran begitu Jongin membawanya ke Seoul World Cup Stadium. Tempat itu terlalu gelap hingga Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti Jongin yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya dengan bantuan penerangan dari ponselnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku bertemu dengan hantu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya karena saat ini tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa tahu apa yang disiapkan Jongin untuknya. Dan ketika Jongin berkata, "Sudah sampai," barulah Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih lega.

Namun, begitu lampu menyala perasaan lega itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Mereka berdiri di sebuah stage kecil di mana bunga magnolia putih menutupi permukaannya. Kyungsoo terperangah saat api tiba-tiba menyala dengan sendirinya di setiap tiang yang mengitari stage. Di tangan Jongin terdapat sebuah benda yang mirip dengan _lightstick_ berukuran cukup besar. Saat Jongin mengibaskannya, lampu-lampu di barisan bangku penonton menyala dan berubah warna setiap kali Jongin menggerakkan _lightstick_ di tangannya. Bukan hanya itu, bulu-bulu angsa putih tiba-tiba menghujani keduanya, diikuti dengan kembang api yang mewarnai langit malam.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Tidak seperti dugaan Jongin yang berpikir Kyungsoo akan senang dengan tindakannya, pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu tertawa seakan meremehkannya.

Kepercayaan diri Jongin menurun drastis. Tangannya dengan ragu mengeluarkan kotak cincin berwarna merah dan hitam dan kembali disambut tawa dari Kyungsoo.

"Pffftt! Apa maksud semua ini, Jongin? Kau menganggapku seperti wanita?" kini raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah serius menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kumohon mengertilah, aku sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama." Jongin masih menggenggam kotak kecil berisi cincin yang susah payah ia dapatkan.

Tangannya gemetar menahan rasa malu. Menatap tak percaya dengan reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jongin cepat walau sedikit gemetar.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat.

"Aku juga, tapi bukan berarti hubungan kita lebih dari seorang teman atau sahabat, kan?" lalu ia menghampiri Jongin dan menyentuh wajah pria tinggi di depannya. "Ayolah, Jongin ... tetaplah menjadi sahabatku, itu akan lebih mudah."

Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hanya untuk melepasnya dari wajahnya. "Terlalu banyak momen special yang kita lalui sebagai sahabat," Jongin menyapu rambut Kyungsoo, "lagipula seorang sahabat tidak mungkin meniduri sahabatnya sendiri."

"Jika cuma kau dan aku tidur bersama, lalu kau langsung beranggapan bahwa hubungan kita spesial? Asal kau tahu, dengan yang lain pun aku melakukannya." Kyungsoo merebut _ligthstick_ dari genggaman Jongin untuk mematikan lampu di sekeliling mereka.

"Lagipula aku sudah tidak ingin menjalani hidupku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setelah ayah dan ibuku berpisah, lalu beberapa kali aku dikhianati kekasihku, aku nikmati saja hidupku saat ini. Semua yang berhubungan denganku menyetujuinya. Berhentilah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, Jongin."

"Aku? Konyol?" Jongin seakan meragukan ucapan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, bagaimana orang lain bisa menganggapnya konyol selagi ia sangat tahu apa tujuan dari semua hal yang ia buat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya saja. Kau tidak keren jika berpikir rumit seperti ini." Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dan dengan segera pria tinggi itu tepis.

Perlahan kebahagiaan itu menunjukkan kebusukannya. Kebusukan yang tak ingin Jongin dengar.

Jongin menahan rasa sakit dan kecewa dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, seakan ia mengerti semuanya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi itu alasan kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Jongin tak sadar kalau kotak cincin di genggamannya terlepas dan tergeletak begitu saja. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya tak berekspresi.

"Kau tidak ingin terluka, maka kau memilih melukai orang lain. Menyedihkan." Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo tampak geram.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" ucapnya dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Kau hanya terpaku pada masa lalu, Kyungsoo." Jongin menatap kembali wajah Kyungsoo yang tak sadar sudah basah oleh air dari matanya. "Berikan kesempatan pada masa depanmu. Dan jika saat itu terjadi ... kembalilah padaku." Jongin berkata nyaris berbisik karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang di tahannya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

Waktu berlalu bersama heningnya keadaan. Kyungsoo tetap bungkam dengan menahan perih pada dada yang awalnya tak terasa. Dia, Kim Jongin, telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat ini bersama tamparan kenyataan yang baru ia sadari.

"Ternyata selama ini aku sendirian."

.

.

.

**THE END**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG<strong>

Nah, Kyungsoo. Apakah kali ini aku telah menyakitimu? Apakah tangisanmu malam itu karena aku terlalu menyakitimu? Apa kau menghindariku karena rasa bersalahmu?

Namun ingat satu hal. Jika kau menyadari semuanya dan menginginkan masa depanmu, datanglah kepadaku ...,

.

.

... karena bahu ini selalu siap menjadi sandaranmu.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**NB: Colors nitip salam buat semua reader. Dia minta maaf jika FFnya mengecewakan. Karena kekuatannya untuk membuat FF sudah habis setelah dia membantu Kamen Rider melawan monster cumi-cumi.**


End file.
